guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Jean Calueau
brouillon thumb|260px|Eglise de St-Jean de la Palue (= La Couronne).thumb|260px|Le château de Beaulieu de Jean Calueau, est transformé en abbaye.thumb||260px|Angoulême du temps de la Renaissance.thumb||260px|La chapelle où sont inhumés les Caluau et leur ban dans l'église paroissiale de La Couronne.Jean Calueau est né vers 1500 au château de l'Oisellerie et meurt à Bordeaux, le 30 juin 1584. Son corps est transporté et repose, comme tous ceux de sa famille, dans la chapelle septentrionale de l'église Saint-Jean-de-la-Pallud Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente, 1887 (SER5,T9) . Jean Calueau, petit-fils d'Arnauld Caluau de l'oisellerie, est le fils d'André, le neveu de Guillaume Caluau de l'Oisellerie et de l'évêque Jean Caluau. C'est un membre de la Maison Caluau. Il est : * Jean Calveau, prêtre, chanoine d'Angoulême, et vicaire général de Jean Caluau le 16 mai 1522 Archives historiques de la Saintonge et de l'Aunis, Volume 7, 1880, p.23. ; * Prieur de Châteauneuf avant 1532 ; * Curé de Notre-Dame de Montignac ; * Jacques Estivalle, chanoine et chantre de la chapellenie Saint-Thibault paraît en 1532 et permute avec Jean Calueau, nommé le 19 juillet 1534, chanoine de la cathédrale Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente, 1887 (SER5,T9), p.292 et suivantes. ; * Prieur profès de La Couronne du 27 janvier 1532 à 1535 ; * Maître des requêtes du roi François Ier Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente, 1887 (SER5,T9), p.292 et suivantes. ; * Échevin d’Angoulême en 1544 Histoire de l'Angoumois. Suivie du Recueil en forme d'histoire de ce qui se trouve par écrit de la ville et des comtes d'Angoulême, François Vigier de la Pile, François de Corlieu, Jean Hippolyte Michon, 1846. ; * Nobililatio loci du Maine de Lis ou du Plessis in Castelliana d'Angoulesme pour le sieur Calueau ou Calveau, en 1549-1550Annuaire du Conseil héraldique de France 1901 (A14), p.159.. * abbé de Guitres (avant 1572)Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente, 1887 (SER5,T9), p.292 et suivantes. ; ; * archidiacre du chapitre cathédral d'Angoulême (1573)Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente, 1887 (SER5,T9), p.292 et suivantes. ; * Conseiller et aumônier ordinaire de la reine (1573-1581) ; * En 1572, il permute avec François Taurel, pour l'abbaye de La Couronne, dont il est le deuxième abbé du nom de Calueau. * Il continue les réparations de l'hôtel abbatial et fait mettre un autel dans le réfectoire, où se fait désormais le service divin; il fait recouvrir le cloîtreBulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente, 1887 (SER5,T9), p.292 et suivantes. ; * Concession à François Caluau du droit de chasse à deux chevaux ou à deux ânes dans la paroisse de La Couronne pour l'approvisionnement de son moulin de Breuty, en retour d'un don de 800 livres destiné aux réparations du moulin banal de l'abbaye. * Jean Calluau cède à l'abbesse de Saint-Ausone le château de Beaulieu. * Mort de François Caluau, frère de l'abbé (1574). * exécuteur testamentaire des enfants mineurs de François CalueauBulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente, 1887 (SER5,T9), p.292 et suivantes. ; * Aliénations pour paiement de décimes de l'abbaye ; * Député du clergé aux Etats-Généraux en 1576 et 1577Bulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente, 1887 (SER5,T9), p.292 et suivantes. ; * Hommage de l'échevinage d'Angoulême à l'abbé de La Couronne. * Translation des restes de la comtesse-reine Isabelle Taillefer dans la grande église. * Mort de l'abbé Calueau à Bordeaux, en 1584. * * * * * * * * * * SA FAMILLE . Maison de Calhau │ ??? │ Etienne Caluau, prévôt d'Angoulême, en 1463 │ ??? │ Arnauld Caluau de l'oisellerie ∞ ??? │ ├── André Caluau, échevin en 1518 │ ∞ ??? │ │ │ ├── Jean Calueau (1500-1584) │ ├── Jean Caluau (1469-1522) │ ├── Guillaume Caluau de l'Oisellerie ∞ 1516 Héliette de Lambertye │ ├── François Caluau (1518-1574) │ ∞ 1565 Marguerite Royer de La Roque │ │ │ ├── René de Caluau, vicomte │ ∞ Marguerite de Lamarthonie │ │ │ ├── Gaston de Caluau │ ∞ N des Ruaulx │ │ │ ├── Jean de Caluau, vicomte │ ∞ 1642 Anne du Tillet │ ├── Héliette de Caluau │ ∞ 1538 Nicolas Fumé de La Perrière │ ├── Jeanne Fumé ∞ Martin Maubué de Vernay │ ├── Françoise Maubué ∞ 1578 Joseph Le Proust de La Sellounière │ ├── François Le Proust de La Sellounière ∞ 1608 Françoise Barbarin (branche des Barberini) │ ├── Estienne Le Proust de La Varenne ∞ 1646 Marguerite Vergne (1622-1702) │ ├── Jean Le Proust des Varennes (1654-1738) ∞ 1675 Catherine Michel │ ├── Pierre Le Proux de La Rivière (1676-1735) ∞ 1712 Claude Elisabeth Chamion │ ├── Pierre Éloy Le Proux de La Rivière ∞ 1741 Marie Agathe Mora (1720-1802) │ ├── Agathe Le Proux de La Rivière ∞ 1763 Louis Melchior Mottet │ ├── Agathe Mottet (1764-1853) ∞ 1785 Benoît de Rambaud * * * * * * * * * * BIOGRAPHIE . Pierre Calueau, profès de La Couronne, paraît le 14 avril 1526. Cet ex prieur de Châteauneuf paraît du 27 janvier 1532 à 1535. Jacques Calueau, du 8 décembre 1542 au 11 novembre 1550. * * * * * Échevin d’Angoulême en 1544 . Dès l'année 1544, il est échevin de la ville d'Angoulême. —On trouve consigné sur l'un de ses registres (folio 42), une note portant qu'étant maître des requêtes du roi, « il fut fort envieulx du bien et pourffil de la ville, et utile à sa grandeur. * * * * * * * * * * Abbé commendataire de La Couronne (1572-1584) . thumb||260px|Abbaye de La Couronne (XVIIe siècle). Francois Taurel, étant abbé de La Couronne, permute, des 1572, avec Jean Calueau qui suit, pour 1'abbaye de Guitres {de Aquistriis), située près de Libourne, dans le diocèse de Bordeaux. II est nommé Petrus Franciscus, comte Taurel, dans le catalogue des abbés de ce dernier monastère Gal. Christ., tom. II, col. 878, mais Jean Calueau qui 1'a précédé n'y est pas mentionné. En 1572, il est le deuxième abbé l'abbaye de La Couronne du nom de Calueau. Jean Calueau continue les réparations de son hôtel abbatial. Il fait mettre un autel dans le réfectoire, où se fait désormais le service divin. Il fait recouvrir le cloître et faire réparer ou modifier en grande partie l'abbayeBulletin de la Société archéologique et historique de la Charente, 1887 (SER5,T9), p.292 et suivantes. . Concession à François Caluau du droit de chasse à deux chevaux ou à deux ânes dans la paroisse de La Couronne pour l'approvisionnement de son moulin de Breuty, en retour d'un don de 800 livres destiné aux réparations du moulin banal de l'abbaye. Ce vénérable abbé, dont la mémoire doit être chère au pays, mourut a Bordeaux, le 30 juin 1584. Son corps fut transporté et inhumé dans la petite église de St-Jean de la Palue; les pauvres le regrettèrent comme leur père (quem ut suum patrem luxerunt pauperes), selon la Gallia christiana (1). François de La Laurencie, tige de la branche de Villeneuve la Comtesse, en Charente-Martitime. Il partagea, le 2 septembre 1573, devant Baruteau, notaire à Charras, les biens de ses parents, avec son frère Philippe (Maintenue de Maupéou). Le 24 janvier 1585, il reçut de Jean Imbert, tuteur de René Calluau, écuyer, sieur de l'Oisellerie, offre de lui payer 67 écus 42 sous 6 deniers à titre d'intérêts et d'exécution du contrat de la vente de Claix, consentie, le 27 mars 1584, par le dit de La LAURENCIE à feu Jean Calluau, alors abbé de La Couronne, et tuteur du dit René Calluau. Ces religieuses, après la destruction de leur monastère de Saint-Ausone, acquirent de Jean Caluau, en 1573, le château de Beaulieu ou de Bellejoie, Les traditions régionales disent que la reine Catherine de Médicis visite la belle maison de son maître d'hôtel François de Caluau, et que son aumônier ordinaire, Jean Calueau, l'y reçoit en grande pompe et cérémonie. Si Catherine de Médicis passé au château de l'Oisellerie, ce doit être vers 1565, époque où se elle rend à Bayonne pour conférer avec le duc d'Albe et Isabelle de France, sa fille, femme de Philippe II. Nous avons vu de plus, sous la date du 6 janvier 1581, une reconnaissance donnée devant Dexmier et Barbot, notaires royaux, par demoiselle Françoise de Ferrière, veuve de Paris de Sacrato, escuyer, sieur de La Croisade, â révérend père Messire Jean Calueau, conseiller et aumônier ordinaire de la reine, abbé de l'abbaye de NotreDame de La Couronne et archidiacre de l'église cathédrale de Saint-Pierre d'Angoulême, au nom et comme exécuteur testamentaire des enfants mineurs de François Calueau, en son vivant escuyer, sieur du Plessis et de l'Oisellerie, conseiller et maitre-d'hôtel ordinaire de la reine. y a du doute pour le tombeau d'Isabelle. 'Cor)ieu dit bien qu'on voyait encore cette sépulture de son temps (~76) à La Couronne, et Antoine Boutroys raconte que, la chapelle Saint-Nicolas ayant été ruinée par les protestants, le corps et la tombe de la comtesse-reine furent transportés par l'abbé Jean Callueau dans la grande église, le 22 décembre t ;8i, de 8 àc) h. du matin, et placés dans une fosse entre le grand autel et le tombeau de Lambert; mais Matthieu Paris, historien contemporain, un ancien né- crologe, et plusieurs écrivains dignes de foi, affirment de leur côté qu'Isa- belle se retira à Fontevrault et fut enterrée dans ce monastère. Nous ne dé- ciderons rien pour le moment sur cette question nous ajouterons seulement, à titre de renseignement, qu'une autre Isabelle de la Marche et d'Angou- tême, fille de Hugues Ht (XH), fut aussi religieuse à Fontevrault on aura probablement confondu les deux princesses. L'abbaye de La Couronne possédait aussi, depuis longues années, dans la ville d’Angoulême, une maison vulgairement appelée le Château de Beaulieu, que l'abbé Jean Calueau céda, le i décembre t à Barbe de Saint-Gelais, abbesse du monastère de Saint-Osony (Saint-Ausone), en échange de plusieurs droits seigneuriaux et rentes annuelles dans la paroisse de Saint-Jean-de-La-Palud, à la charge par ledit abbé de faire hommage à l'abbaye de Saint-Ausone, à chaque muance d'abbesse, de « vne paire de « gants blancs appréciés à cinq sols tournois 16 juin 1577 Déclaration par laquelle Hélie Lamy, marchand papetier, demeurant au village de Breuty, paroisse de La Couronne, reconnaît tenir de Jean Calluau, conseiller et aumônier ordinaire de la Reine et abbé de La Couronne, c’est à savoir : 1° les moulins à papier appelés second et petit moulin de Breuty, autrement dit de Boulet, garnis de 10 piles, une chaudière servant à usage de papier, une cuve, presses, cordes et autres meubles et ustanciles nécessaires auxd. moulins à papier, maisons, ouches, granges, jardins, leurs appartenances et dépendances, et une pièce de terre et ouche joignant les jardins et appartenances desd. moulins à papier que cy-devant le sieur Duplessis avoit acquis des hoirs feu Mathurin Dupas, le tout assis au village de Breuty, paroisse de La Couronne, sous le devoir d’une rente utile, foncière, annuelle et perpétuelle de 40# tournois et 3 rames 5 mains de grand papier fin, raisonnable et marchand ; 2° le cours de l’eau et sauts où sont tournant et virant lesd. moulins à papier audit village de Breuty, sous le devoir d’une rente seigneuriale et foncière de 22 sols 6 deniers et 5 mains de grand papier, bon et fin, et à la charge que led. Lamy a promis et sera tenu payer la rente foncière par chacun an pour raison de la situation et lieux où sont bastis lesd. moulin à papier, jardins, terres et ousches que le sieur Duplessis avoit acquis desd. hoirs et dud. feu Mathurin Dupas, à l’infirmerie de lad. abbaye de La Couronne, de qui sont tenus et mouvants lesd. lieux à rente directe et foncière, et sera tenu de décharger les hoirs dud. feu sieur Duplessis et les leurs, comme iceluy Lamy cy-devant avoit promis et comme il est contenu par la reconnaissance dernière faite et signée : Dexmier, notaire royal, du dernier de juin 1574. Ne pourra non plus vendre, transporter ni aliéner à quelque titre que ce soit lesd. moulins à papier, jadrins et appartenances sans l’exprès consentement dud. révérend abbéFonds de l’abbaye de La Couronne ; extrait de l’inventaire des titres de ladite abbaye.. ''17 juin 1578 Reconnaissance donnée par François Chevalier, marchand papetier, demeurant à Girac, paroisse de La Couronne, au nom et comme tuteur des enfants de feu Antoine Chevalier, papetier, et de la Seguinard, sa femme, à Jean de Calluau, abbé de N.-D. de La Couronne, au nom et comme tuteur des enfants mineurs de François Calluau, sr du Plessis et de L’Oizellerie, d’une rente foncière, annuelle et perpétuelle de 22# 10 sols, une rame 1/2 de papier, grand et bon, payable à la recette au lieu noble de L’Oizellerie, à la St-Michel et à Pâques, affectée sur les trois quatrièmes parties d’un moulin à papier, bastiment, ouches et terres en dépendant, situés au village de Breuty, paroisse de La Couronne, et sur les trois quatrièmes parties d’une maison neuve, autrement appellée les Étandons et l’Éparoir à papier, avec ses dépendances et terre y joignant, situés aussi aud. village de Breuty, devant led. moulin''Fonds de l’abbaye de La Couronne ; extrait de l’inventaire des titres de ladite abbaye.. Le 24 janvier 1585, Christophe de La Laurencie reçoit de Jean Imbert, tuteur de René Caluau, écuyer, sieur de l'Oisellerie, offre de lui payer 67 écus 42 sous 6 deniers à titre d'intérêts et d'exécution du contrat de la vente de Claix, consentie, le 27 mars 1584, par le dit de La Laurencie à feu Jean Calluau, alors abbé de La Couronne, et tuteur du dit René CaluauLa LAURENCIE. . * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Angoulême Catégorie:Noble français Catégorie:Cour royale sous l'Ancien Régime Catégorie:Calhau et Caluau